Histoire d'une rencontre
by yuuko oshigime
Summary: Camélia, jeune lycéenne, se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. Pourquoi? Comment? Pourra-t-elle revenir? En a-t-elle seulement envie? Et qui est donc cet homme qui fait battre son cœur? Arrivera-t-elle à préserver la communauté? Histoire d'une rencontre, de leur rencontre, de son destin! rating T au cas où...


Hello hello! Donc je vous présente ma première fanfiction qui porte sur le must du must: Le seigneur des anneaux! Ami(e)s fans, vous qui lirez peut-être ceci, je vous en prie, donnez moi votre avis! Mais si déjà vous parvenez au bout de ce chapitre, j'en serais heureuse! Merci si jamais il vous arrive de lire ceci!

A vous la suite! :)

* * *

Prologue:

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur.

Où suis-je?

J'ai mal, si mal.

Il fait noir, le néant.

Où suis-je?

J'ai peur.

J'ouvris les yeux. Bon sang, je devais avoir fait une sacrée chute! En effet, je me rendais chez une amie, nous allions nous faire une soirée «seigneur des anneaux». Excellent film. Enfin... J'avais fait un détour par un parc, près de chez moi et... Et quoi? Je... Ah! Voilà: il m'eut semblé voir une forme étrange dans un étang; je me suis penchée -un peu trop je crois- et je suis tombée.

Tombée?

Nan mais attend je suis au fond d'un étang là? Un étang avec des arbres? ...uhum very strange tout cela.

Je me relevais et pouvais voir que je n'étais non pas au fond de l'eau (je serais morte) mais dans une forêt, extrêmement dense de cela. A ce qu'il me semblait, malgré l'imposant feuillage des grands arbres, il devait faire nuit. Mais minute papillon...! Comment ce fait-ce que je soit dans une forêt?! Une forêt! Lyon est une ville, il n'y a pas de forêt!

Sortir.

Sortir, il faut sortir!

*.~

Je courrais.

Oui courir, ne penser qu'à cela.

Si seulement je pouvais en voir le bout!

Mais où suis-je?!

Quelque chose de froid contre ma gorge arrêta ma course. J'avais donc réellement crié? Sinon comment aurait-on pu me trouver? C'est alors qu'on me parla:

«-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?»

C'était une voix d'homme. Elle m'était familière mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur la personne qui m'avait parler. Et pourtant... Non c'est impossible, cela ne se peut...

La pression sur ma gorge s'intensifia. Je devait me dépêcher:

«-Je... je ne sais pas, je me suis assoupie près d'un étang et je me suis alors retrouvée ici. Je vous en prie, je ne vous veux aucun mal alors relâchez-moi!»

Derrière moi, d'autres voix se firent entendre. Des murmures. Il n'était donc pas seul... Son poignard quitta mon coup, cependant il ne me relâcha pas. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras et saisirent mes poignet avec forces. Un léger couinement m'échappa.

«-Sam, donnez moi la corde»

On enserra alors mes mains avec quelque chose de rêche et de fin. Le nœud terminé, mon ravisseur me prit alors par les épaules et me retourna.

*.~

Alors c'était vrai. Devant moi trois hobbits que je reconnaissais comme étant Sam Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Took, ainsi que le descendant d'Isildur, Aragorn, futur roi du Gondor. L'expression de mon visage dût certainement avertir ce dernier, puisqu' après un moment d'hésitation il se présenta à moi:

«-Mon nom est Grand Pas. Je...

-Aragorn... L'interrompis-je en un murmure.»

Il fronça les sourcils.

«-Comment connaissez vous mon véritable nom?

-Je... je crois qu'il faut que je vous expliques...»

Toujours méfiant, il ordonna au hobbits de me surveiller pendant que lui même montait le camp pour la nuit. C'est finalement autour d'un feu que je fus priée de conter mon histoire.

«- Et bien...Comment vous le dire. Il se trouve que je vous connais, vous, votre présent, votre passé et votre futur, de même que celui de cinq autres de vos compagnons. »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de mes quatre compagnons. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais en leur compagnie, Pippin, le plus curieux d'entre eux, prit la parole:

«Vous êtes une voyante ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Non, je le crains, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

-Et bien qu'êtes vous dont alors ? Êtes vous au service de Sauron ? Me questionna Sam.

-Non, bien au contraire ! Rétorquais-je en secouant la tête. Il se trouve que je ne vient pas de votre monde.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Merry.

-L'endroit ou j'habite est très éloigné de celui ci, il ne fait pas partit de la Terre du milieu. Chez moi, nous vous connaissons pour la quête que vous avez mené, ou plutôt que vous allez mener. Celle-ci est relatée dans des livres, puis l'a été il y a quelques années dans un film. Je sais par conséquent que Frodon , le porteur de l'anneaux du seigneur noir, vous a quitté il y a peu, accompagné de l'elfe Arwen. »

Je jetais un rapide regard à Aragorn, dont les yeux étaient à présent animés d'une lueur que nous seul, dans le groupe, pouvions reconnaître.

« -Vous étiez en route pour Fondcombe dans l'intention de confier l'anneau au seigneur Elrond. Je vous en prie, faites moi confiance ! Je suis de votre côté ! »

Aragorn leva son visage vers moi. Il semblai plus détendu, même si une pointe d'incertitude persistait encore dans son regard. C'est plus gentiment qu'il me répondit :

« Je vous crois Mademoiselle. Votre regard semble dire vrai. Cependant, comprenez que par les temps qui cours je ne peux vous relâcher ainsi. Vous nous accompagnerez à Fondcombe et je m'en remettrais au seigneur Elrond. »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire.

*.~

Dans la clairière, tous étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Sauf un homme. L'héritier du Gondor fixait une jeune femme, étendue au sol. Seulement une demi-heure après avoir laissé Arwen partir avec Frodon, ils étaient tombés, lui et les hobbits, sur cette personne des plus étranges. Elle disait qu'elle connaissait d'eux présent, passé et futur... Qu'elle histoire aberrante... Et pourtant, il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, il la croyait. Il ressentait quelque chose vis-a-vis d'elle, un sentiment protecteur. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait rencontrer que quelques heures auparavant. Il s'était déjà attaché à cette petite créature, petite et ronde, vêtue d'une drôle de robe rouge d'où l'on pouvait distinguer ses mollets.

Aragorn sentit les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et ses pensées s'achevèrent en même temps que la nuit. Il était temps de prendre la route de Rivendelle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici! :) Votre avis?


End file.
